dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-173.74.189.2-20140627084030
Though I do notice the animation could use some work ( for example (spoiler alert for last episode) latest episode where it shows dan and chris as children, there were a few scenes where child dan somehow magically grew a beard and in the next scene it was gone.) Though I have to say they improved on their fighting scenes. But otherwise I'm completely in love with this show, mostly because of it's dark undertone and character development is just AMAZING. Has dark humor and I love how Dan has real problems, and even Chris. None of the characters are perfect like a strait A student who's only problem is their test next week, and in the end they learn a good moral like lying is bad. In fact Dan vs doesn't really have a morally good ending, it usually ends with revenge. The best part is the characters are very colorful and it keeps me glued to the story. It leaves me to wondering and asking questions, like, is Dan an orphan? Or does he just come from a broken home? I'm going with broken home due to previous stamtents from Dan*. Dan* mentioned something about Dan detatching himself from family members and friends and having only Elise and Chris, one of the reasons Dan* stole Dans identity. But maybe I'm wrong about a broken home, Dan said when he was younger he used to do the right thing, and ask an adult for help. So he must have been taught to go to an adult for help which means it might've been from a respected parent like teacher, or from his father. He might not have a mother, or the mother the neglects him. I deduct this from child dan who said around the camp fire "it feels just like a mothers hug, or what I think feels like a mothers hug." It seems that the show has a basic grasp on human mental disorders, sorta proven in Dan vs anger management so I can sorta assume that the writers are aware that parenting affects child behavior? Maybe? idk, I'm just going to assume they do. Child dan seemed a bit too confidant to be going off on his own, Chris offers to go with him but if Chris were to cower with the rest, dan probably would have carried on without anyone with him. So I can conclude that Dan as a infant was not neglected but taken good care of by his parents, only later did it go downhill. Or Dan just has two dads that adopted him? Seems unlikely but it would be apart of the reason Dan having no problem what so ever with homosexuality. You can spot this in the show (forgot what it was called) where dan accedentally poisoned Chris then stealing him from the hospital to buy bombs and food. He pretends that Chris is fully awake which is almost too sad and disturbing to laugh at. Not saying he is gay, which I've questioned before, though I think he's pretty much into girls. Anyways all of my theories could be absolutly wrong, but it doesnt matter, I enjoy this show and I personally think it's underated. Never thought Id like it when I started, thought it was just cliche stupid crap force fed to tiny slobbery children who dont even have their teeth yet. Dont you just hate long messages? I do. But I also hate the work that is needed to shorten it. oh well.